From The Poetry Book Of Rose Hathaway
by SarahandBabees
Summary: If you've read my oneshot, Love Like This, then you know what I'm talking about. A collection of poems from Rose's poetry binder!
1. A Guardian's Life

**A/N: This is a new collection of oneshots, "From The Poetry Book Of Rose Hathaway". It's mentioned in "Love Like This", the first oneshot in my other collection. I'll be writing and posting poems from each of the four sections, "Love", "Sorrow", "Random" and "Happy".**

**I hope you all enjoy these! The random ones are amazing, but we'll get to those once you review!**

_**From The Poetry Book Of Rose Hathaway**_

_**Section: Sorrow**_

_**Title: A Guardian's Life**_

_When I think of all the things  
That she can say and do,  
While I sit in the sidelines  
I start wishing that I could too._

_Sometimes I find it hard  
To repress all the resentment.  
I struggle everyday with it  
While she carries on in her contentment._

_She's always so oblivious;  
It's like she barely knows me!  
But for that, I just can't blame her;  
I'm as secretive as can be._

_I'll always have to protect her,  
Even when filled with strife.  
Things will be hard sometimes;  
But such is a guardian's life._

**Review, please! I have like, two or three more poems ready!**


	2. The Love Of Cheese

_**A/N: Here we go, the next installment in The Poetry Book Of Rose Hathaway! I actually used this limerick in english class for a five-poem poetry booklet XD I have no idea how I thought of it, only that I love cheese.**_

_**Enjoy! ~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**From The Poetry Book Of Rose Hathaway**_

_**Section: Random**_

_**Title: The Love Of Cheese (Limerick)**_

_I have a great love of cheese;  
I ask that you give me some - please!  
Some say the best is cheddar,  
But marble is better,  
And mozzarella is the bee's knees!_

**_Haha how was it? I was really hyper the day that I wrote it :P_**

**_Anyways, check out my other fanfics, please! I've written for The Forbidden Game, Kissed By An Angel, The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, and of course, my other VA fics :)_**

**_Thank you so much to the people that reviewed, you guys rock!_**

**_Review, please!_**

**_-Sarah_**


	3. Pink Scarf

_**A/N: Here we are, peeps! Next poem :D Another random one, I find those easiest to write :P Maybe that's because I'm such a random person XD**_

_**If anyone wants to follow me on Twitter, my username is iloveJace081 :) it used to be iloveDimitri081, but I changed it...I still love Dimitri and all, but Jace...Jace is delicious.**_

_**'Nuff said, here's the poem!**_

_**From The Poetry Book Of Rose Hathaway**_

_**Section: Random**_

_**Title: Pink Scarf**_

_O pink scarf hanging from my ceiling,  
Why do you hate me so?  
You fail to keep my neck warm,  
Even when cold wind blows._

_When I saw you at the store,  
I knew that I must have you!  
You were such a vibrant pink,  
I almost purchased two!_

_When I wore you today,  
I was so surprised!  
You protected my neck from winter air,  
The thought brings tears to my eyes._

**_Haha was it good? I kinda like it. Not as epic as The Love of Cheese, but still okay :P_**

**_I need ideas! If you guys have any, leave them in a review, stating the section and then the idea :)_**

**_Until next time, my pretties!_**


	4. The Many Ways to Describe CHEESE

_**A/N: Aha! You all thought I'd never update, didn't you? See, I don't like to disappoint :)**_

_**Another random one that I just came up with...it's the middle of the night, so that should clear things up XD**_

_**Enjoy this new poem!**_

_**~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~**_

_**From The Poetry Book of Rose Hathaway**_

_**Section: Random**_

_**Title: The Many Ways to Describe CHEESE.**_

_Cheese is wonderful,  
Cheese is good.  
I eat it when hungerful,  
Like everyone should._

_Cheese is awesome,  
Cheese is grand.  
Way better than opossum,  
Definitely not bland._

_Cheese is stupendous,  
Cheese is yummy.  
Nothing rhymes with stupendous,  
But I like it in my tummy!_

**_Haha I don't know how I come up with these things XD I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D_**

**_I need ideas for poems that AREN'T in the random section. I mean, I love random crap, but I need some Happy, Love, and more Sorrow. So any suggestions for something to write about are greatly appreciated :)_**

**_Please review :)_**

**_If you've read Together Forever, check out the sequel :D it's called What Happened to Forever?_**

**_Until next time, and don't forget to review!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	5. Thoughts of You

**_A/N: And she's back! Soon, too ^_^ I dunno...I was just really inspired to write this for some reason :P it's sad, but I love it._**

**_Just so you know, it's Rose's thoughts after Dimitri is taken in Shadow Kiss._**

**_~ I Heart Herondale Boys ~_**

**_From the Poetry Book of Rose Hathaway_**

**_Section: Sorrow/Love_**

**_Title: Thoughts of You_**

_When I see the midnight sky,  
I find myself thinking of you.  
If anyone ever asked me why,  
I'd say "'Cause his eyes had stars in them too."_

_As I lie in my bed, tightly shutting my eyes,  
I wish that it wasn't true.  
But as they open again I begin to realize,  
That it will be regardless of what I do._

_While it pains me to think of and every time, I cry,  
I know that it's what you'd want me to do.  
I love you, Comrade, but you have to die,  
And I'm the one who has to kill you._

**_So, what did you guys think? My favorite verse was the first one :) what was yours? Let me know in a review! Not many people review on this...I mean, they read it, but they don't take the time to leave a quick review D: so please, PLEASE take a few seconds to leave a review :)_**

**_I still need more poem ideas, so please help?_**

**_Anyways, until next time!_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


End file.
